


Hello Nessa

by StarRoseColors



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Implied Mind Control, Inspired by She Ra, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Nessa is a fan of the classics, so she knows that there's one last confrontation between her and 'Bunny before she and Freddy can get Gregory to safety.This doesn't turn out the way it should.
Relationships: Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's: Security Breach)/Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 17





	Hello Nessa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Vanguard inspired by a Catadora scene?

“You guys go ahead.”

Gregory looked freaked out by Nessa’s command. “But...what about you?” He clenched Freddy’s hand, looking ready to burst into tears. “Bunny...”

She took a deep breath and tried for a smile. (Guessing by Freddy’s look, it wasn’t a good one.) “I’ll be fine, I promise. You guys go on ahead. I’ll meet you.” On a burst of inspiration, Nessa held out her pinkie. “I promise.”

Even if he still looked miserable at the thought, Gregory hooked his pinkie with hers. Freddy scooped up the little boy. “Be careful,” he said quietly. Nessa nodded, watching as they disappeared into the darkness. Taking a deep breath, she headed back down the hall.

None of the animatronics attacked her. She walked unhindered. This set her on edge, wondering if they were all attacking Gregory and Freddy. But Nessa kept going.

There was going to be one last confrontation.

On a gut feeling, Nessa walked through the next left door. She climbed up some stairs before finding a small door. She pulled out her keys and tried a few before finding the proper one.

The door opened to a large balcony, overseeing all of the Pizza Plex. This must be Bunny’s home base. One wall was entirely overtaken by screens. A staircase descended somewhere unknown. Nessa looked around. “Where are you?” she called. She headed to the railing, looking around.

There was no sign of Bunny. She looked down. Two small figures caught her eye. Nessa moved to wave but stopped herself. Neither Gregory nor Freddy would be able to see her and it wouldn’t do to draw Bunny’s attention to them. “Where are you?” she called out again.

Behind her, there was a large flash of light.

_“Right here.”  
_

She froze.

That wasn’t Bunny’s voice.

Nessa turned. All of the screens were on, each one creating the image of a yellow rabbit with purple eyes, staring directly at her. “ _Vanessa,_ ” a male voice rolled from unseen speakers. “ _How nice of you to join us!_ ”

“Who are you?”

There was a chuckle. “ _You can call me Glitchtrap, my dear. Vanny told me you would be coming. She said you were a fan of the classics. One last fight. And she was right. You are predictable_ ”

Nessa raised a brow. “Vanny? Are you-” She froze, memories whirling through her head. A breakup with the girl she was sure was her soulmate and ignoring a call...A call for help, possibly.

There was a sick twist in her stomach.

“ _You’re all she thinks about, you know._ ” ‘Glitchtrap’ said. “ _It took a while, but I think I have her as she should be._ ” He seemed to look over Nessa’s shoulder. “ _Come here, Bunny._ ”

Footsteps came from the staircase. Nessa turned. The purple-eyed and controlled Montgomery, Roxanne, and Chica all headed up the stairs, flanking the white costume of Bunny. They all stopped and Bunny reached for the costume’s head. She slipped it off and Nessa paled.

Vanny, purple eyes softly glowing, smiled at her.

“Hello, Nessa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
